


Picture Perfect

by submarinebunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drunk Texting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarinebunny/pseuds/submarinebunny
Summary: Yuta finds out that drinking and texting isn't always the smartest combination.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: yuta is a good guy  
> also this isn't proofread so sorry for any mistakes i might have made

The perfect Saturday night for Dongyoung usually involved a glass of wine, some nice takeout for dinner and a few episodes of Friends that he had already watched a thousand times. It did not involve dealing with issues from the school he worked at, and it certainly did not involve dealing with a very drunk co-worker through barely intelligible text messages.

As a high school history teacher, Dongyoung was no stranger to working extra hours from home. Classes had to be planned, papers had to be graded, essays had to be read. He was so used to it that he didn’t even complain anymore - instead, he always made sure his Saturday mornings and afternoons were free for that kind of activity. Disturbing his sacred Saturday night, however, was inexcusable. So, when the principal had texted him earlier that day, telling him that the football team had won the quarterfinal match for the state championship, which would require a trip to another city for the semifinals that happened to be on the day of history midterm for the senior year, he tried to contact the football coach as quickly as possible in order to work out a solution that was fair for both the students who had to go and the ones who were staying, but he soon learned that it would be a much harder task than he had anticipated.

 

\---

 

Yuta was ecstatic. A 3-0 win over the favorite team for that year’s tournament, securing their spot in the semifinals, and no injuries at all? It was a dream come true. As soon as the kids were gone, he called his best friends, Johnny and Taeyong, and invited them over for drinks. He deserved to get drunk that night, and he sure as hell was going to do so.

It was around his fourth beer that his phone chimed with a message notification from his co-worker, Dongyoung. Yuta tried his best to sound sober as he texted the history teacher, partly because he wanted to sound professional, partly because he had been trying to impress Dongyoung since they met a few years ago, but Dongyoung never seemed to pay him any mind, only talking to him if he had to because of work. He could tell Dongyoung was telling him something about a test and the semifinal match, but the alcohol clouded his mind and it focused more on who was texting him rather than what was being written.

 

\---

 

**Kim Dongyoung** :

Hello, Yuta. This is Dongyoung. The principal

informed me about the victory today.                   6:56 p.m.

Please pass along my congratulations to the

whole team - you deserve it!                                6:56 p.m.

That being said, I am afraid we have an issue:

the semifinal match will be on the day of my

midterm for the senior year. I was hoping the

two of us could work something out.                    6:57 p.m.

 

**You** :

we could deifnitelybwork soemthing out ;)      7:12 p.m.

 

**Kim Dongyoung** :

Right. So what I had in mind was that the students

could take the test while they were away, with your

supervision, of course - that way, we could both do

it at the same time and it would be fair for everyone.      7:15 p.m.

 

**You** :

we can doit at the smae time for sire ;)      7:43 p.m.

kinky      7:43 p.m.

i loke it      7:43 p.m.

 

**Kim Dongyoung** :

I meant giving the test to the students, Yuta.      7:49 p.m.

 

**You** :

nooo i dont wana talk aboyr wokr      7:57 p.m.

tell me abiut yorusefl      7:58 p.m.

waht do you like todo?      7:58 p.m.

 

**Kim Dongyoung** :

Can we please talk about work?      8:01 p.m.

 

**You** :

aww lame ):      8:17 p.m.

i wanna getto knwo you dons      8:17 p.m.

dont rejetc me ):      8:18 p.m.

 

**Kim Dongyoung** :

Yuta, please.      8:21 p.m.

You know what? This clearly isn’t working.

We’ll talk in the morning.      8:22 p.m.

 

**You** :

nooo dons dont go      8:29 p.m.

dons      8:33 p.m.

dons?      8:37 p.m.

did you leaev me? ):      8:42 p.m.

icnat beleive you rejected me like taht ):      8:46 p.m.

we coudl havehad it all dons      8:46 p.m.

but you ingroed me ):      8:46 p.m.

you broke my haert ):      8:47 p.m.

taeyng said i should stpo crying but i cant      8:47 p.m.

it hi=rts      8:48 p.m.

 

**Kim Dongyoung** :

Yuta, please stop crying.      8:49 p.m.

I didn’t reject you, I was only taking a shower.      8:49 p.m.

 

**You** :

without me? ;))      8:54 p.m.

 

**Kim Dongyoung** :

Oh my God.      8:57 p.m.

Good night, Yuta.      8:57 p.m.

 

**You** :

nooo baby dontgo      9:02 p.m.

dons?      9:08 p.m.

i can se eyoure readign this      9:10 p.m.

fine      9:15 p.m.

i wont bother you anmyore      9:15 p.m.

but i wilk send yo ua picture ofmy smiel      9:16 p.m.

so you can draem ofme ;)      9:16 p.m.

_[1 image attached]_      9:17 p.m.

 

\---      

 

Yuta woke up with the worst hangover he could remember having. He was lying on his living room couch, with Johnny sitting on his armchair drinking something from a mug and a faint aroma of pancakes coming from the kitchen. Right, Taeyong and Johnny were drinking with him last night.

"Morning, handsome!" Said Johnny, a little too loud and cheerful for Yuta's liking.

"Water, please." Yuta managed to ask his friend, who went into the kitchen. Soon, Johnny returned with a glass of water, a plate of pancakes and a Taeyong.

"Morning, Yuyu! How are you feeling?"

"Awful. How much did I even drink last night?"

"Seven bottles, I think? I tried to count as I was cleaning up this morning but I gave up."

"Thanks, Yong."

"How is your heart though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude," Johnny chimed in, "do you even remember what happened last night?"

"Should I remember anything specific?"

"Uh, I don't know... Crying over your co-worker, maybe?"

"What?"

"You were texting one of your co-workers and all of a sudden you started crying, Yuyu. You kept saying your bunny had rejected you?"

"Oh my God." Yuta rushed for his phone, which was a really bad idea, as it made his headache even worse. What had he said to Dongyoung?

 

\---

 

**Kim Dongyoung** :

 

Please never contact me again.        9:25 p.m.

 

 

**You** :

oh my god dongyoung i'm so sorry      10:12 a.m.

i wasn't meant to send that picture oh my god      10:12 a.m.

i am so deeply sorry i was genuinely trying to send a selfie      10:12 a.m.

i must have pressed the wrong picture      10:13 a.m.

i feel so terrible oh my god      10:13 a.m.

please please please forgive me      10:14 a.m.

you don't even have to talk to me anymore oh my god      10:14 a.m.

just forgive me please      10:15 a.m.

i am so embarrassed      10:15 a.m.

this is the picture i was trying to send      10:16 a.m.

_[1 image attached]_       10:17 a.m.

and as you can see in this screenshot they're next to each other     10:17 a.m.

_[1 image attached]_       10:18 a.m.

i would never send you that kind of picture oh my god i am so sorry      10:18 a.m.

 

**Kim Dongyoung** :

Never?        10:27 a.m.

 

\---

 

Dongyoung couldn't believe his eyes. He never imagined Yuta would be the type to send someone an unwanted dick pic, yet his phone showed him otherwise. It was the perfect ending to such a disastrous Saturday night, really - his crush of two years turning out to be that kind of idiot. He was so angry that he merely told Yuta not to contact him anymore, finished off his glass of wine and went to bed. He did end up dreaming of Yuta in a rather spicy scenario, but he could and most definitely would blame that on the wine.

However, when he saw Yuta's messages the next morning, he almost felt bad for judging him so quickly. It had clearly been a drunken mistake, and the man did seem quite sorry for it. Plus, taking the other messages from drunk Yuta into account, Dongyoung couldn't help but feel brave enough to finally do something about his feelings for the football coach.

 

\---

 

 

**You** :

i mean      10:31 a.m.

not unless you asked me to      10:31 a.m.

and i'm not saying you would!!      10:32 a.m.

but, uh      10:32 a.m.

if by any chance we were involved in that kind of way      10:32 a.m.

and if you wanted me to send it      10:33 a.m.

then i suppose i would gladly, uh, obey     10:33 a.m.

but yeah      10:34 a.m.

other than that, i would never send you a dick pic      10:34 a.m.

again, i'm very sorry      10:34 a.m.

i hope we can put this behind us?     10:35 a.m.

 

 

**Kim Dongyoung** :

I can surely put it behind me, Yuta        10:37 a.m.

But only if you take me to dinner first ;)        10:37 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, blossom! i hope you have a great year ^-^ i hope i did your prompt some justice!  
> to everyone who read this: i hope you liked it! feedback is highly appreciated :)  
> also just in case it isn't clear: image #1 is supposed to be a dick pic, image #2 is a selfie and image #3 is a screenshot from yuta's gallery that shows #1 and #2 next to each other
> 
> lets talk about doyu on twt hit me up @myeonctzen


End file.
